Deathstroke VS Taskmaster
Derpurple= Deathstroke VS Taskmaster is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description DC VS Marvel!' '' T''wo masked masters of combat are sharpening their tools and minds for combat! Can Taskmaster's photographic reflexes keep up with Deathstroke's brain capacity? Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Mercenraies, professional soldiers hired to serve in a foreign army. Boomstick: They are those who are mainly in it for the money at the common expense of ethics. Wiz: And these two masked mercenaries and masters of combat utilize their brains to their furthest potential. Boomstick: Returning combatant; Slade Wilson, a.k.a. Deathstroke the Terminator. Wiz: And Tony Masters, a.k.a. the Taskmaster. '''Boomstick: The Master of tasks! What? He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick...' ''Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle. Polls Who would you be rooting for? Deathstroke Taskmaster Deathstroke (Cue Arrow OST - Deathstroke's Theme) Taskmaster (Cue MVC3 OST - Taskmaster's Theme) DEATH BATTLE! *Pre-Fight* *FIGHT!* *K.O!* Results Triva ---- |-| Venage237= Deathstroke VS Taskmaster is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description ''DC VS Marvel! '' T''wo masked masters of combat are sharpening their tools and minds for combat! Can Taskmaster's photographic reflexes keep up with Deathstroke's brain capacity?'' Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Mercenraies, professional soldiers hired to serve in a foreign army. Boomstick: They are those who are mainly in it for the money at the common expense of ethics. Wiz: And these two masked mercenaries and masters of combat utilize their brains to their furthest potential. Boomstick: Returning combatant; Slade Wilson, a.k.a. Deathstroke the Terminator. Wiz: And Tony Masters, a.k.a. the Taskmaster. '''Boomstick: The Master of tasks! What? He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick...' ''Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle. Polls Who would you be rooting for? Deathstroke Taskmaster Deathstroke (Cue Arrow OST - Deathstroke's Theme) Taskmaster (Cue MVC3 OST - Taskmaster's Theme) DEATH BATTLE! *Pre-Fight* *FIGHT!* *K.O!* Results Triva |-| Bigthecat= Deathstroke VS Taskmaster.png|Arceusdon Deathstroke Taskmaster Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Deathstroke vs taskmaster by fevg620-d8r301o.jpg|DeviantArt What-if Death Battle Deathstroke vs. Taskmaster.jpg|Venage237 Mercenaries (Remake V3) by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V4 Mercenaries Remake V2 by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V3 D vs TA.jpg|Simbiothero V2 D vs T.jpg|Simbiothero Description DC VS Marvel! Two masked masters of combat are sharpening their tools and minds for combat! Can Taskmaster's photographic reflexes keep up with Deathstroke's brain capacity? Interlude Johnston])' Wiz: Mercenraies, professional soldiers hired to serve in a foreign army. '''Boomstick: They are those who are mainly in it for the money at the common expense of ethics.' Wiz: And these two masked mercenaries and masters of combat utilize their brains to their furthest potential. Boomstick: Returning combatant; Slade Wilson, a.k.a. Deathstroke the Terminator. Wiz: And Tony Masters, a.k.a. the Taskmaster. '''Boomstick: The Master of tasks! ''What? He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle. Deathstroke Taskmaster Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Results Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Derpurple Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Bigthecat Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles